


Yes, Sir

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [40]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Pat, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Gar, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I was on cold medication, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Over stimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Requested, Rimming, SO, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Pat, Swearing, Top Gar, Vibrators, sorry - Freeform, this is pretty much my friend's wet dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "Sorry what was that?""Yes, Sir"





	Yes, Sir

"The safe word is Green"

 

Patrick squinted as Gar yanked the blinds open, the sun warming his bare chest and thighs. He looked out at the people below as they made their way to wherever they were going, he shivered as uneasiness and adrenaline filled his chest.

"Now you're going to sit here and look all nice and pretty, alright? And as much as I know you want to, try not to fuck yourself in front of all these people like the little whore you are okay?" Gar punctuated his statement by pulling Patrick's hair roughly, yanking his head back so his back arched up. Patrick moaned, his face turning red as he tried to form an intelligible response.

"Sorry what was that?" Gar spoke through clenched teeth and his grip on Patrick's hair became tighter.

"Yes Sir," Patrick said quickly, Gar's grip loosening as he quickly let go.

"Now look at what a good whore you are, behave while I'm gone, alright?" Gar left the room before Patrick could reply.

Pat let out a breath, murmuring a silent "Yes Sir," before shifting on his knees as he tried to peer out the large window in front of him. He watched as people went in and out of the buildings surrounding the apartment and knew that if one person just decided to look up, they would get to see all of him exposed. He wore only a pair of socks and an unbuttoned white shirt that looked like it would unravel itself with a light breeze. Behind him, his hands were cuffed together with a pair of rubber handcuffs. Patrick knew he could get out of them if he tried but didn't do any more than a little tugging. He could already feel himself getting hard even though he knew Gar was just getting started.

It was as if on cue the vibrating in his back side began, causing a high squeal to slip out from between his lips. Inside of him, barley brushing against his prostate, was one of those remote-controlled dildos. It was new, the last one embarrassingly ending up being used as a chew toy, and much stronger than the last even on the lowest setting. Patrick mewed at the feeling as he slowly rutted his hips against the floor, the tip pressing slightly harder against his prostate.

He squeezed his eyes shut and he continued to move against it, his eyes half opening as he glanced at the people outside. He bit his lip to restrain a moan as he felt himself inch closer and closer to release until he squeezed his thighs together to prevent himself from cuming. He cried out as he hunched over just as the vibrations were cut, keeping him on the edge, just before cuming. Patrick whined, shaking as he took in deep gulps of air.

He felt his thighs shake as he opened them back up slowly. Pre-cum covered the tip of his dick as more dripped down to the floor and all over his inner thighs, the slickness reflecting from the sunlight. He was painfully hard at this point and whined because he knew now that Gar's plan was to edge him for a while. Ideally, he could cum whenever he wanted, but that comes with the risk of Gar putting a cock ring on him and that was the last thing he wanted as of now. So, Patrick waited, time passing slowly as he waited for whatever Gar was going to do next.

Luckily, it didn't come too long after as he felt the vibrator turn on again, this time a lot more intense. Pat squeezed his eyes shut, a string of swears leaving his lips as he rocked his hips into the floor. Tears pooled in his eyes as he tried to contain himself but found that he couldn't. The next thing he knew, Gar was standing behind him again, yanking his head up again to look at him.

"Enjoying yourself there, slut?" Pat moaned, a shiver going up his back as his teary eyes stared into Gar's dark ones.

"Answer Me." Gar demanded,

"Yes Sir. I am, Sir. Thank you, Sir," the words tumbled out of his mouth as he continued to move his hips. He heard Gar chuckle, followed by a high-pitched beep that caused the vibrator to become even more intense. Patrick's thighs squeezed together once again, his whole body shaking as waves of pleasure shook him.

Gar moved around and squatted next to him, slipping a hand between Patrick's thighs. Patrick could feel his warm breath ghosting over his ear and gasped.

"Open them. Open your legs so everyone can see how fucking filthy you are fucking yourself like a bitch. Let's see how much of a slut you are." Patrick could feel Gar's fingernails creating crescent shaped marks into the skin as he attempted to pry them apart. With a shaky breath he opened them, his hips still moving up and down the shaft of the dildo.

After Patrick was steady, Gar moved his hand, so his thumb was pressed again the tip of Patrick's dick. Patrick hissed at the feeling, jutting his hips away to only have the dildo press deeper into him. He left out a yelp followed by a drawn-out moan, Gar smirked and repeated the action a few more times.

Patrick whined when Gar changed to pump the length of his dick with his fist. His head lolled to the side, so it rested against Gar's shoulder as he continued to let out moans with the occasional whimper. He could feel himself get closer and closer to climaxing but before he could Gar would stop him, whether it be by gripping the base of his shaft or cutting the vibrator off completely, making him sit there and beg before continuing.

"Gar- Sir, please let me cum" Patrick pleaded, the vibrator now on at max power. Patrick carelessly fucked himself on the dildo as hard as he could. The shirt he wore now drenched in sweat along with his forehead and everywhere else. He no longer cared about the people outside, at this point he wouldn't have even cared if this was being live streamed if it meant he would be allowed to cum.

He probably would've gotten off on it either way.

"What did I tell you about speaking when not spoken to?" Gar asked disappointedly. Patrick whined feeling Gar let go of him before turning off the dildo completely. He continued to rock his hips however, much to Gar's distaste.

"Not even going to respond? Just going to keep fucking yourself you whore." Patrick opened his mouth to respond only to be cut off by a moan. Gar stood, using a foot to keep Patrick from moving as he unzipped his pants and pulled down his briefs to expose his half-hard dick.

"Here, use your mouth for something actually useful and then I might let you cum," Patrick opened his mouth, allowing Gar to slip into it before closing his lips around it and sucking softly. He could hear Gar let out an airy gasp before bobbing his head so more and more of Gar could fit. He shut his eyes as he focused on his breathing, not wanting to choke, until he could feel Gar's pubic hair tickling the tip of his nose. Gar groaned as Patrick swallowed around him and rolled his hips as to quickly thrust into his mouth. Patrick moaned at the feeling, bobbing his head some before feeling Gar thread his fingers through his hair and grip it like he had done before.

"Oh fuck," Gar groaned, pulling out of Pat's mouth before thrusting back in, face fucking him roughly. Patrick moaned around Gar as his pre-cum covered his tongue, tears filling his eyes as his lungs began to burn. He breathed in sharply through his nose as Gar suddenly tinted his head back, stopping the thrusting momentarily.

"Look at me and smile for the camera, cock slut," Gar ordered. Patrick complied, looking up at Gar as a flash of light blinded him.

"Awe look at you, you always look your best with a dick shoved down your throat," Gar slid his phone back into his pocket before thrusting back into Pat's mouth. "And you always take it all in like the greedy cock sucker you are. You enjoy being used like bitch, don't you?" Gar punctuated his statement as he thrusted himself all the way into Pat's throat till Pat could feel it hit the back and came. They both moaned loudly at the feeling.

Gar pulled out, saliva and cum leaking out of Pat's mouth as he did and moved to close the window blinds. Patrick swallowed what was left in his mouth as he gasped for breaths, his body shaking as he awaited what Gar was going to do next.

"I want you face down on your knees on the bed when I get back," Gar stated, turning from the window and walking back to where Patrick kneeled. "Go ahead and take what you have on off," Gar squatted down in front of him and gently reached up to wipe some tears off his face. "But don't you dare touch yourself. Am I understood?" Patrick pressed into Gar's touch as another "Yes, Sir" fell from his lips, his voice horse and soft. Gar smiled and pressed a soft kiss onto his cheek before standing up again.

Gar moved away, leaving the room so that Pat could follow his orders. He slowly stood, his legs shaky from sitting for so long and groaned at the feeling of the dildo slipping out of him, the suction causing a pop sound once he was empty. Next, he tugged on the rubber handcuffs till he was able to slip out of them, a ring of sweat resting where they had been. He then pulled off his socks and the shirt and moved to the bed, shifting into position so his ass was in the air and waited patiently.

Thankfully it didn't take long for Gar to return, anticipation settling within Pat's chest as he awaited was to happen next. He heard Gar's clothes drop to the floor, followed by the squeak of their bed as weight shifted as he got on. He felt Gar's hands on his thighs, spreading them apart more like he had before but this time with more tenderness. Patrick hissed feeling Gar press a finger into his already abused asshole, Gar paused shifting around where Patrick couldn't see him before once again prodding at the hole. This time how ever it was joined by the moistness of his tongue.

Patrick gasped, arching his back into Gar as he gripped the sheets below him. He felt Gar's tongue swirl around him a few times before thrusting inside with his finger. This continued for awhile until Patrick was a panting mess, his body shaking as he tried to keep himself from cuming still. Gar pulled away, licking up some of the saliva that dribbled on his chin before reaching for the lube and applying some to his fingers. It was cool to the touch as Gar slipped more fingers inside of Patrick, stretching him as much as he could without hurting him. When he finally had finished his leaned back onto his knees and looked over Patrick's figure, pressing light kisses to his lower back and spine.

"Alright, flip over. I want to see your face, baby," Gar pressed lightly on Patrick's side until he was settled on his back, knees bent and spread apart so Gar could see all of him.

"Beautiful," Gar mumbled causing Patrick's heart to flip in his chest, a bright blush casting all over his body. He then leaned forward, using his arms as support as he kissed Pat softly, both of them smiling into the kiss. Gar then began pressing kisses into Pat's neck, leaving some hickies as he made his way down to Pat's nipples. He sucked softly on one, a hand pinching the other, causing a whimper to escape Pat's mouth. Finally, he continued down to Pat's erection, licking it up slowly before taking it all in his mouth and swallowing around it.

"oh-fuCK" Patrick shouted his back arching up and he thrusted his hips upward into Gar's mouth. Gar choked around it but kept going as he bobbed his head like Pat had done to him before.

"No, no," Patrick shouted, his fingers tangling in Gar's curly hair as he tried to pull Gar off of him.

"I'm going to cum, stop!" Gar sucked harder, enjoying to every sound Patrick made as he got closer and closer to cuming. Patrick moaned loudly as he came for the first time into Gar's mouth, his breath labored. Gar pulled off of him, smiling smugly, before giving Patrick a chaste kiss.

"You did amazing baby, I'm so proud of you," Gar cooed into Pat's ear. Patrick smiled, a soft giggle bubbling up through him.

"Do you want to go on, or are you done for the night?" Gar asked cautiously, he ran his finger over Pat's hole causing him to let out a soft gasp. Gar watched as Patrick bit his lower lip, his gaze pointed down at Gar's own fully hard dick. Patrick nodded his head, kissing Gar softly as he scooted back some more so Gar could have a better position to fuck him in. Gar quickly lubed himself up before pressing into Pat's tightness and moaned.

"God you always feel so amazing," Gar hummed once he was fully inside, he paused waiting for Patrick to adjust and tell him he can start.

"Mmgh, fuck Gar, you're so fucking big. Move. Please. Fucking move," Patrick begged before he felt Gar pull out and thrust back in roughly. He pounded into Patrick at a killing pace, trying to aim for Pat's prostate. Patrick moaned as he closed his arms around Gar's neck, pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. When Gar did find his prostate Patrick screamed, his voice cracking as he shouted Gar's name. Gar, feeling his own release inch closer and closer, gripped Patrick's already hard again dick and pumped it a few times, cum shooting out of it and covering Gar's hand and chest. Patrick tightened around Gar, sending him over the edge where he came into Pat before pulling out and rolling onto his side.

They laid still, waiting for their respective climaxes to finish. Gar was the first to get up, tiredly moving to the bathroom where he started the bath water, adding bubbles into it so the bath smelled like citrus before heading back out to where Pat sat up rubbing his eyes. Gar smiled lovingly at him, pressing a kiss onto his temple before helping him up and into the bathtub. He got in behind Patrick where he was able to hug him from behind and press soft kisses against his neck.

"I love you," Gar murmured, resting his chin on Patrick's shoulder. Patrick smiled, collecting a hand full of bubbles before turning to press a kiss against Gar's cheek.

"I love you too"


End file.
